The Demon Student
by Dark Sango
Summary: Harry meets two new Order members who're demons and he goes back to school there is a new girl whoes a demon. everytime she looks at him his scar hurts. is she on Voldemorts side? pleez read!


Authors Note: hi! This is my first story but I want to know what you think of it so I'm not banning flams. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Author:  
  
Title: The Demon Student  
  
Chapter: Meet Liana Tsuyu  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Harry sat on his bed as he looked through his photo album of his parents. It was July 17th and it was cold and rainy at Number Four Privet Drive. Harry could hear the TV downstairs; Dudley and Uncle Vernon were watching a wrestling match and yelling every time the man they were rooting for hit his opponent or his opponent hit him. Aunt Petunia was out grocery shopping.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Harry looked up. Something had hit his window. Hedwig started hooting, annoyed that she had been woken up.  
  
THUMP!  
  
This time Harry saw something; a little gray 'lump' was floating around the window. Harry put aside the album, got up and opened the window. Rain, wind and cold blew in along with the 'lump', which flew in and landed on the floor with a small thump! Instantly Harry closed the window, (with some difficulty), and turned around.  
  
The 'lump' got up and shook itself. The 'lump' was actually a little gray owl with a soaking wet envelope in its beak.  
  
"Pig!" Harry exclaimed, rushing forward.  
  
"Tweet"  
  
Pig, or Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, now looking like a gray fluff ball, flew around Harry's head and dropped the letter.  
  
Harry picked up the letter but before he opened it he caught Pig and grabbed a T-shirt and started rubbing the little owl in attempt to dry him off. When Harry thought Pig was as dry as he could get him he took Hedwig's food dish, (which made Hedwig hoot again), and gave it to Pig. Than he ripped the envelope open. It was from Ron, of course.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
What have you been up to lately? I've got some good news, mum said you can come stay with us soon, sometime before your birthday. We're still at . Everyone says 'hi'! Hope you're ok!  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Hermione is coming too. See you soon!  
  
Harry grinned, sadly. He couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione, there was just one problem with going back to Grimauld Place... it would bring back more memories of... he couldn't say his name, it hurt too much.  
  
Harry lay on his bed and decided to clear his mind. Over the past two weeks he had been practicing Occlumency. He didn't want anything like what happened with Sirius to happen again. What if it was Ron or Hermione that got hurt? Harry didn't want to think about it.  
  
  
  
A girl wearing a medium blue kimono ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"LIANA!" A young woman yelled from down stairs. "COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
The girl locked her door and ran to her bed, jumping under her blankets. She could hear her sister Tanga's footsteps stomp up the stairs and towards her room. Suddenly, the door to the room was blasted off its hinges and in stomped a young woman with dirty blonde hair, yellow eyes, and a yellow star on her forehead. She had pointed ears and two purple-blue streaks on either side of her face just below her eyes; and she had her wand out.  
  
"LIANA, WE ARE MOVING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Tanga yelled. Liana crawled out from under the covers and stood to face her sister. "You can't make me leave."  
  
"Oh yes I can, Liana, I am the head of this house now that Terflow has left!" Tanga reminded.  
  
"I wish he was still here, you make it hell to live," Liana said, harshly.  
  
"Shut up!" Tanga warned. "I do the best I can! Anyway, what's so bad about moving? You'll get more friends!"  
  
"I like it here, with my friends, I live a normal life here," Liana explained.  
  
"But you're no normal girl, Liana."  
  
"I know that!" Liana cried. "But I want to be! I don't want to be like this! I like being a witch but I could do without the rest!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear it but you can have friends in Britain!" Tanga put away her wand. "And Hogwarts is the best school in the whole world! It's much better than Mangarang!"  
  
"Yes but Mangarang is small!" Liana argued. "And I'll have to be sorted again! It'll be totally mortifying! Me there with all the first years! Come on, Tanga, I really don't want to do that!"  
  
"Yes, but we're moving so you'll just have to deal with it!" And with that, Tanga left the room.  
  
Liana, now left alone, lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She missed her brother Terflow; he was one of the nicest of the seven brothers she had. Tanga was the most annoying of her eight sisters.  
  
'My family is too big,' Liana thought. 'Seven brothers and seven sisters, it's WAY too big!' Liana rolled onto her stomach. 'I'm pretty normal, there's only a couple of things different from my family and everyone else.' She tried to convince herself before falling asleep in her clothes.  
  
But the truth was, she wasn't normal at all. Liana Tsuyu, the youngest of sixteen kids total, was a sixteen year old demon. A cat demon to be exact.  
  
Her family was originally from Japan but before Liana was born they moved to Russia where they still were. When Liana was three, her parents abandoned their children and left Terflow, the ninth child and the oldest who was still at home, in charge. Now that Terflow was twenty he had moved out leaving Tanga, the next child, in charge. Liana didn't really hate her but they didn't get along well.  
  
There were now seven in the house. After Tanga the was Sayka (girl), Reecho (boy), Kaya (girl), Sorelle (girl) and Melyoo (boy) who were twins, and then came Liana. Liana hated being the youngest, she only got along with Kaya, Sorelle, and Melyoo and she was the only one with orange eyes besides her father, Numo. Her mother, Isma, and the rest of her family had yellow eyes. But all of the family had yellow stars on their foreheads and two purple-blue streaks below their eyes and they all had pointed ears.  
  
It was natural for a demon to have pointed ears, all full demons did. Cat demons had the star and some demons had the streaks but different colors.  
  
Liana was the only one who looked like her father at all, black hair, orange eyes and orange claws; everyone else had dirty blonde hair, yellow eyes and yellow claws. They all wore Japanese clothing; Liana usually wore a medium blue kimono and a dark blue obi.  
  
  
  
The next day couldn't have been any more different from the one before. It was a hot, sunny day with all the birds chirping and a beautiful blue sky.  
  
Harry was downstairs eating breakfast with the Dursleys when they heard a crash and hooting from Harry's room upstairs.  
  
"IF IT'S THAT OWL OF YOURS, IT'S GOING!" Uncle Vernon yelled standing up.  
  
"I'll go check what it is," Harry said nastily as he stood up and started walking away.  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"Look, do you want me to see what it is, or what?" Harry stopped at the door to the hall.  
  
"Yes! Go check what it is, boy, now!" Uncle Vernon pointed towards to ceiling.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs to his room, opened the door, and...  
  
"Hi Harry!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
